Bananza Mode/Strategies
Bananza Mode is typically a popular Club Battle among many players, especially because there are no negative modifications from standard games. In this case, many cash methods are doubled, but Banana Farms, Bloon Attacks, Starting Cash, and Income will always guaranteed be doubled. Bear in mind that the Starting Cash for Bananza is $1300 and the income is defaulted at $500/6 seconds, so try to utilize those things. Below are some tips and strategies regarding Bananza Mode. Tips *Always try to utilize the double cash. Bear in mind that during the start of the game, the game gives enough money to purchase one Banana Farm immediately after beginning the game. *Banana Farms are an all-recommended tower. They are easy to upgrade and cooperatively do defenses at the same time. Strategies Wizard/Ninja - Farm - Super strategy This is a rushing strategy. It can be done with either Wizards or Ninjas. While Ninjas are cheaper, have the slowdown ability, and are better against Ceramics and MOABS, the wizards, used right, can stop almost any balloon rush, and, if the rush fails to take down your opponent, you can use them to get a better temple. Start by placing 1 farm and upgrading it to 1/0 before the first round starts. Place two more farms and upgrade them to 1/0. Place your first set of road spikes to deal with the round 1 balloons. If your opponent sends you balloons, place your Wizard/Ninja, and upgrade it to 2/1. If your opponent does not send you balloons, place two more farms, upgrade them to 1/0 and use your remaining road spikes for the round 2 balloons. At the start of round 3, place your Wizard/Ninja and upgrade it to 2/1. Upgrade your 5 farms to 2/0. If you are having trouble dealing with balloons, either upgrade your ninja to 3/1 and buy more, or if you have a wizard, place as many as required, but don't upgrade them beyond 2/1. As soon as you can, upgrade only one of the farms to 3/0. Wait until you have $4500. It should be late in round 6 or early in round 7. Sell the four 2/0 farms, and upgrade 5th farm to 4/0. Rebuild 4 0/0 farms as quickly as you can. Upgrade your Factory to 4/2, then get the other 4 farms upgraded to 1/0, then 2/0, then 3/0, and if you can, get as many as you can to 4/0, and 4/2. Stop once you reach round 11. If you have the wizards, place nine, and upgrade them to 2/2 before round 13 starts. If you have ninjas, place 7 more, and upgrade seven of them to 4/2, and one to 2/3 before round 13 starts. When round 13 starts, check your opponents towers. If they have a tower that can detect cameo balloons without using a power up (such as a x/4 Boomerang), send as many regen rainbow balloons as you can. They will almost instantly overwhelm any defense. If your opponent has placed towers that can detect camo balloons, such as ninjas or wizards, then send only normal regen rainbows. If your opponent uses any ability, or balloon energy that is successful in stopping the ballons, stop sending them, and wait until the ability is over, then immediately resume sending regen rainbows. If your opponent places a super monkey to defend the rush, as long as it is not a 4/x tower, switch to cameo rainbows. Your opponent should be defeated within seconds. Your stack of towers will defend you from either a counter-rush or a simultaneous rush. If you do start to get overwhelmed, place more 4/2 Ninjas or 2/2 Wizards. If you have to, you can sell all your farms and place a 4/0 Super monkey. If your rush fails to take down your opponent, sell your farms, and replace them with 2/4 Banks. Place as many banks as you can fit on the map. These will quickly raise your income to huge amounts. Use the money in the banks to build 2/4 super monkeys to defend against MOABs until your income is at least $25,000. At this point you can use your monkey temples, and wizards if you chose them, to go late game and defeat your opponent. COBRA Income Strategy One of the best strategies for Bananza Mode is the COBRA Income strategy. Note that it is only available when COBRA is not restricted. Start off with buying a Cobra before round one. Then upgrade the Cobra to wired funds (1/0). Then repeat. Keep doing this with every dollar you get. Keep buying 1/0 Cobras. You may want to bring an Apprentice just in case your opponent sends Bloons at you. Put all of your money into buying 1/0 Cobras until the end of round six. Then, when round 7 starts, you should have a decent amount of money from the wired funds. Upgrade all your cobras to bloon adjustment. The opponent should be dead by round 10 (unless opponent has excellent camo-detecting towers). If your opponent is still alive after grouped natural Camo Regen Ceramics (via Bloon Adjustment), then purchase some Misdirections. Be sure to have good ZOMG-popping power though, otherwise it will be hard for Misdirection to be effective. Super Monkey Strategy Another good strategy for Bananza Mode is the Super Monkey Strategy. Start off with a 1/0 banana farm. Then get an apprentice as soon as possible and upgrade it to 1/2. After that, send a few bloons until you have an income of about 800. Get your apprentice to 2/2. After this, upgrade your farm to 2/1 and get another 2/1 farm. Repeat until you have around 4 or 5 farms. Then get a 2/2 Super Monkey. After, get all your farms to 2/3. Get your Super Monkey to 3/2. Then get youe farms to 2/4 and try to get 4/2 Super Monkey. Before getting 4/2, put a few towers near it to give it more power. You may want to upgrade those towers. By about round 35, it will be very easy to get 4/2 Super Monkeys. Then, (if it looks like it will work) send some ZOMGs to finish your opponent. When you send them, count to 9 and use a bloon boost if you want. Do NOT send the one on the top row as it is $1,000 more and you lose more income. If your opponent is still alive, then just keep on building 4/2 Super Monkeys. Don't forget to place towers near it before! If you run out of room, sell your farms if you have an income of at least 25,000. Mortar/Super/Farm Strategy This strategy usually results in tanking lives, and therefore shoud NOT be used in tournaments mode with a low round count. This strategy sometimes results in lategame, so be prepared to go lategame for the win. Powers are needed. Use monkey glue, each monkey glue pops a total of 40 bloons of any color, meaning with all three you can survive 120 before placing your first tower. Better soil is also wise. First, bring in a mortar, super, and farm. Be sure you are on a map where four farms can be easily placed next to eachother, and the map has a good mortar spot, like a circle. Cobra bonus is an easy win, as offensive push can allow you to send ZOMGs long before your opponent can defend them. Cobra is normally banned in bananza, but can still be gotten from bonus. Otherwise temple sacrifices such as ice or wizard are good. Skip bomb tower; we already have mortar for that. Start out placing a farm as fast as possible and getting 1-0. Then, place all your monkey glue at the map entrance, or halfway through if opponents bloons come in somewhere else. Continue placing farms and upgrading each farm to 1-0 before placingthe next farm. A total of 4 farms works best. If you brought better soil, use it as soon as a round starts after you have all farms placed. This is usually rounds 3-5. Do whichever applies: 1. If your opponent is farming too and is not sending bloons, hooray! The glue will hold out for a long time. Upgrade all your farms to 2-0 (and maybe even a single 3-0 if you're especially quick). The glue should've run out by now and you lost some lives. Then mortar start. 2. If your opponent is sending bloons, you should get four total 1-0 farms before placing your first tower. Maybe lost some lives. It should be about round 4 or 5 now, place your first mortar and target it at the best spot, varies by map. The explosion radius is larger than you would expect. Upgrade the mortar to 2-2, then focus on farms. Keep better soil active for the entire duration if you have it. Upgrade all farms to 3-0. At any point your opponent sends bloons, a single 0-0 super on strong should destroy them or at least weaken them enough for your mortar to. 1-0 if absolutely necessary. The mortar should hold off until round 9 (8 if sending opponent). By then, stop farming for just a second to get a 0-0 super monkey, unless you already have one, even if you dont need it. Regrow come on round 9 and the mortar will leak these. Artillery battery (2-4) also works, but is much more expensive. Upgrade all farms to 4-0, then upgrade them all to 4-2. Build at east one 0-4 super monkey, however two is better to be absolutely safe, and an artillery battery to defend any incoming camo rushes. The 0-4 super can take on regrow rainbows, but just barely. Two may be necessary. Artillery battery removes camo reliably; 0-4 super monkey cannot detect camos. Bloon boost your opponent and send regrow rainbows at round 13. Or, if you have cobra, spam 4-0 cobras and send a few zomgs on round 13. About 12 4-0 cobra should do. The 4-0 farms allow you to send nonstop regrow rainbows, so continue sending no matter how slow progress is until they are defending it easily. If this doesnt kill them, prepare for lategame. I have no tips on lategame, simply that spamming 0-4 supers is good. Also, lategame IS possible with these towers. Hit round 67 once. Category:Strategies